Edwards good day
by lil vamp 15
Summary: what do you get when jacob almost gets killed by Bella, and alice gets a fashion offer for a designer? Edwards good day!


Edwards good day

Megan Flanagans fanfiction

Edwards point of view

These were the times where I wish I couldn't read minds. Jacobs's thoughts were extremely disturbing; he wouldn't even want Bella to know about. He was too in love with her, and it bugged me. But I had to suck it up, because Bella and Jacob and renesmee were going to the mall.

"ok, so do you have everything? Money, blood bottles for nessie, my heart.." I named off everything she possibly could take.

"of course I have everything, but im missing one thing…" she reached up and kissed me passionately, as I hoped for more, but I ended it. " why cant you come?"

As I heard her, I heard Jacobs's thoughts, he was thinking he was going to bust a move on her at the mall. I knew Bella wouldn't fall for it, she was stronger now, as a vampire. She could take him down this time if he tried to kiss her again.

" I cant," I replied, " Alice needs some help with her fashion crisis, apparently top fashion models are changing the look at last minute after Alice bought everything already"

I could see the sadness in her eyes, making me want to go, to make her happy.

"All right," she said, "I love you, and tell Alice good luck for me"

"I won't forget" I replied

_ Of course you wont, you idiot, you give her everything, I bet I could buy her a better gift than him, haha that would be funny! _Jacobs's thoughts screamed to me. I thought he forgot I could hear him.

" um, Jacob, you know I read minds, right? Um well maybe I could read it better if it wasn't blocked by that thick scull of yours" I couldn't hold it in, I had to let that one out.

Bella giggled

Jacob was pissed; I didn't need to read his mind to figure that one out.

"Let's go Bella" was all he could say back.

Bella mouthed to me one last I love you and then they were gone, out of my sight.

Three hours later I got a call from Bella. Alice got to it first.

"Hello?" she said

Bella made a deep sigh "hey Alice is Edward there? Its urgent"

"Uh ya, has right here, um, is everything ok?"

"Yes, well, I don't know, im actually pissed right now, I mean, can I just talk to him? Wait a sec, couldn't you see what happened with your visions?" bella questioned.

"Uh, right now is not a good time with my visions, with the whole fasion prob im going through, so uh, here's Edward." Alice handed the phone to me.

"Bella?" I answered anxiously

"Hey Edward, can you meet me at urgent care-

"Im on my way- what happened?" I said before she could finish

"I lost control of my anger around Jacob, and kinda broke his back……" she said, embarrassed

I could feel laughter crawling up my throat, but held it in- "ok, but did you cover up the evidence?"

"Of course, I threw him into the wall of the bathroom and told the cleaning people I found it that way"

"Perfect! Couldn't of thought that better myself" I replied, satisfied with the situation.

"Do you want to know why I threw him into the wall?" she hinted

"Of course" I kinda had an idea.

"he told me that he wanted me, and tried to hold me down to kiss me, so I kicked him off, and forgot my own strength…. Don't be mad! Im so sorry! Nessie was at the playground, she didn't see a thing, im sorry Edward!"

"Shhhhh oookk calm down sweetie, im not mad at all, don't worry, are you with Carlisle now?

"Yes, he's treating Jacob" she started to sound more at ease.

"Ok im here" I pulled in, making the tires of my Volvo screech.

I walked in to see Bella holding renesmee, and Jacob in the hospital bed with wires everywhere, bruised and tarnished. I felt kinda bad for him, darn fool, its so easy to fall for Bella, how could he resist?

"Are you ok?" I asked Bella

"Im good, don't worry," she said smiling, "I think he deserved this"

I looked at her, wideyed. This was the best day of my life

"Ya, I mean, he really is a pain, it makes me mad to remember when he imprinted on our daughter" she shivered

I wrapped my arms around her "im glad im not the only one who felt that way"

Renesmee put her hand on my forehead and showed me all the bad memories she had of Jacob, him tripping on her, forgetting to feed her, scolding her for wanting to read a book, it made me infuriated.

Bella agreed. "Let's leave this poor bastard to rest, and go home" Bella finally said.

"I couldn't agree more"

The three of us went home, to find a big smile of Alice's face.

"What's with you?" Bella asked

"Im making a new line of clothing! The one that the fashion designers were going to use, are better than the one their going to use, so I thought to carry it through, posted pics online, and already got three million outfits sold, making me an official fashion designer!" she jump hugged us both.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed

"That's great!" I added

"Ya! And Rosalie is my female model, and I couldn't choose between Emmett and Carlisle to be my male model"

We sat there talking about everything that day, Jacobs defeat, Alice's accomplishment; it was a good day in the Cullen household


End file.
